


Jade's Not So Invisible Crush

by MaK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crushes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jade Harley has a thing for Rose Lalonde and Rose Lalonde has this knack of knowing things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jade's Not So Invisible Crush

You had always had an... interest in Rose. Ever since John had introduced you two, you could tell that she was a bit of a mysterious and sly person (with a knack for trickery, but she wouldn't tell anyone about that), and even your dreams of the future didn't help you that much! Every once and again, you'd see vision of you and her talking... but, with your lame vision, you could never make out what the text said. The clouds had told you a lot about John and Dave, but you wonder if that's because they're more animated than Rose. Regardless, you have always had an interest in her.

It never occurred to you that this interest could or would develop into a crush, which totally took you by surprise. Jade Harley, daughter of the infamous adventurer Grandpa Harley and the girl who's been handling guns since she was diaper trained, has a crush!? Blasphemy! And you had believed it to be so until Dave cracked a joke about it and you actually considered it. Even then, it was hard to swallow. How are you even supposed to deal with a crush? Let alone one on one of your best friends? With any other problem, you'd take your shot gun and blast it in the face, but this is a little different... partly because Rose is overseas and you'd really hate to have her be dead.

The thing that's always had you interested about Rose, though, is despite distance and conversation only through text, she can still catch onto the most subtle things. She caught onto Dave's bisexuality before he had and even exposed John to the low self-esteem he hadn't ever mentioned. The point is, Rose is good at detecting problems and things. You were hoping that your crush would be something that would turn out to be an exception to this nifty trick of hers, but it definitely was not.

Rose had finally pointed it out over pesterchum and it was the same day you felt like such a fool, with your feelings expressed by someone you hadn't even mentioned them to.

TT: Jade, would you mind if I inquired something?

That was how you immediately knew it was bad. No one asks to ask something unless that something is kind of a big deal!!

GG: no go ahead!!!

You took a deep breath and hoped that your reply seemed casual, but lately everything you say to her has seemed stressed or anxious. The feeling of nervousness got even worse when she hesitated to ask her question.

TT: Well, it's come to my attention over the past week that you've seemed a little bothered for some reason. I've done my best to deduct this reasoning to the best of my capabilities, and I was wondering...  
TT: Do you have a crush on Dave?

Wait, what?

GG: uh  
GG: no??  
TT: Oh.  
TT: I was thinking that your recent stress, especially when talking to me, might have been because you were nervous about having a crush on my brother.  
TT: Sorry, I guess I was wrong.  
GG: err kind of not  
TT: What do you mean?  
GG: i mean youre not totally wrong!  
TT: I'm not? Pray tell.

What were you even doing?? You probably could have gotten off free if you had just laughed it off with her and said no. But, of course, you can't lie to Rose - or anybody, really, it's just not a strong point of yours - and you had to be... somewhat honest. Besides, she's always a little downed when she's wrong about something. You're pretty sure it's a self-esteem thing or... something.

GG: well i uh  
GG: have a crush on somebody!!!  
TT: But not Dave?  
GG: nope!!!!!!!!  
TT: If you don't mind me asking, who is it the lucky man/woman?

You bit your lip. You're actually fairly certain she's figured it out by now. John is your cousin and she knows you've never had any interest in him that was beyond friendly family stuff. And if it's not Dave, there was really only one other person you knew. And she definitely knew that.

Before responding, you took a deep breath and pumped yourself up for the moment. You're Jade Harley! You don't get nervous because some really cute girl overseas is catching onto your emotions! You shoot guns and play with big dogs and hunt animals with really sharp teeth and stuff! Crush smush! Your little pep talk was able to get you through the next message you typed.

GG: its actually you!!!!!  
GG: believe it or not

There was a pause between your message and hers and for that moment you felt like deleting your entire pesterchum and throwing your laptop off the window. Anything would be better than the brief feeling of anxieties.

TT: Wait, really??  
TT: This isn't a joke, right?  
GG: nope!!!  
TT: Are you certain? Dave's actually not that bad underneath all that "coolness" he likes to pretend he has. He's more of a dog person than I, too.  
GG: ooh the dog person thing is kind of important  
GG: but yes i am certain!!!!  
GG: my crush is on you rose!  
TT: Well. If you've ever had surprising me on your bucket list, you can check it off. That was honestly not the answer I was expecting.   
GG: why????

You didn't really give her a chance to respond, instead firing into your next message quickly. Once you expressed your feelings once, they all decided to come out.

GG: youre like super cute and stuff rose!!!! and so smart and nice and sometimes a little sarcastic and a bit of a trickster!! but thats a good thing because it just makes you cuter and i didnt even know someone could be that cute!!!!!!  
TT: Oh my.  
TT: Well, even though that wasn't totally the response I was was expecting - and perhaps I'm still expecting some surprise response of, "Just kidding, I like Dave a lot!" - I'm actually a bit flattered. And, by a bit, I mean a lot, but don't tell anyone that.

You giggled, but by no means expected her next message in the slightest.

TT: Would you like to go out?

You rub your glasses to make sure that's real. There's no way!!

TT: I know that you're somewhere in the Pacific ocean and I'm in New York, but... I think we could maybe make that work, right? Being long distance partners and stuff.  
GG: i'd love to be your girlfriend rose!!!!!! :D  
TT: Well, consider it done.  
TT: Girlfriend.  
TT: I may or may not have just smiled to myself a little.

You grin, smiling to yourself a lot.


End file.
